The invention relates to a transversal filter formed of an analog shift register having a plurality of parallel inputs and a serial output, and wherein a signal input is provided which supplies an input signal to all parallel inputs where the input signal becomes successively sampled signal values. A serial output is also provided where a filtered output signal is available. Signal evaluators and parallel inputs are respectively allocated to the stages of the shift register.
Such a transversal filter is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,957, incorporated herein by reference. Allocated to the signal evaluators of the individual register stages which respectively lie in series with the parallel inputs are evaluation factors a.sub.o through a.sub.n which correspond to the filter coefficients referenced a.sub.o through a.sub.n in the relationship EQU H(z)=a.sub.o +a.sub.1 .multidot.z+a.sub.2 .multidot.z.sup.2 +. . . +a.sub.n .multidot.z.sup.n ( 1).
H(z) represents the system function of the filtered signal and z represents the delay time which a sampled signal value experiences when traversing a stage of the shift register. It is disadvantageous, however, that the evaluation factors a.sub.o through a.sub.n can assume greatly deviating values for the realization of specific filter curves, this complicating a realization of the filter circuit.